


Short drabble

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Raph wants, he will get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short drabble

“R-Raph. I don’t have time for your desires.”

Raphael ignored Leo and his dong penetrated into his rectum. Leonardo moaned. Not loudly, but just enough to make Raph smirking.

“What did ya say Leo?”

Leonardo liked it. Very much. But he didn’t wanted to admit it. He didn’t wanted to make Raph’s day brighter or else he wouldn’t shut his mouth all day. So he just answered back shortly.

“Fuck you.”

Raphael smiled. He knew Leo is too shy to admitting he wants this. In Leo’s state “Fuck you” means “I love you” in Raphael’s language. He could write a book and it would called “The meanings of Leo’s words”, thought this to himself.

He bent forward close to Leo’s head and whispered him.

“Love you too.”

Leonardo grinned slightly. He could answer back, but they would talk a lot then with no action so he refused to answer back and he waited for Raph’s next move.

But what will happen after this, it stays between of them.


End file.
